The Misadventures of Ivy and Avery!
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: The Chipmunks finally meet their cousins,who just moved from Maine. What could possibly go wrong with three more siblings in the mix? Rating MAY change with time. *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Family!

**Behold! The beginning of my newest production: The Misadventures of Ivy and Avery! To find info on the new characters, check out my profile. I have ones about my Purity: Earth Priestess characters there, too. This story is based off of the 1980s version of the Chipmunks, but set in 2010.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Chipmunks. I don't own Dave. I don't own the Chipettes (they're here too-yay!). I don't own any songs or other characters used here. Ivy, Avery, Chrissa, William, and Natalie are my OC's.**

Ivy Seville bounced in her seat. She looked out of the window excitedly, clutching her favorite purple drawstring bag. It had a picture of Hatsune Miku on the front. Japanese characters spelled her name on the front. Next to her, her sister Chrissa watched Happy Feet from the DVD player in the car. On the other side, her brother Avery was playing a Nintendo DS, various music coming from the device. In the front, a woman sat in the passenger seat, and driving was a man, apparently her husband.

Ivy continued looking out the window, her smile growing wider and wider until she emitted a high-pitched squeal. No-one batted an eyelash. Avery, however, rolled his eyes and groaned. A tune that sounded a bit like "dun, dun, dun, dun" came from his DS.

"Ivy! Your pig-squeal cost me my final life!" he said in a whiny voice. Ivy scowled at him.

"Avery, we're moving to Hollywood. How are you not exploding with joy! And I don't squeal like a pig."

"Yes you do."

"If I squeal like a pig, then you whine like a baby."

"Wow. Nice comeback, sis."

"Go back to your nerd game, bro."

Chrissa frowned. As their argument continued, she threw her hands in her older siblings' faces.

"You guys! I can't hear the movie!" From the front seat, their mother shot them a warning look.

"Guys, can you settle down? I know you're stressed." Chrissa nodded in agreement.

"We've been in this car for HOURS!" Ivy raised her eyebrow at her little sister.

"Funny, you didn't start complaining until someone brought it up." Chrissa glared at Ivy. Their mom sighed and turned back around. She spoke to her husband in a sarcastic tone.

"So much for jet lag."

William Seville shook his head. They were, at this moment, driving to their new house in Hollywood, California. They had been on a plane from Beaver Cove, Maine for five hours and 20 minutes, only to be cooped up in their minivan for two hours to get to their new house. Just when it seemed like they would never get there, William turned into a housing development. Everyone perked up instantly, and even Avery put his game on pause.

The minivan stopped in front of a fair-sized house. It was painted yellow with a dark blue roof. Everyone hopped out of the car and gazed at the house. William walked to the front door and unlocked it. Ivy nearly ran him over trying to get into the house. She gasped at the sight.

The front door opened into a sort of intersection between rooms. The living room, which was to the right, had white carpet and two sofas, plus and easy chair. To the left was the kitchen, and further back was the dining room. There was a staircase on in between at the back wall, along with another door leading to the backyard. Everyone else came in, and took a few minutes to take everything in.

William sighed and put his hands on his hips in a satisfactory manner. Then he clapped his hands, rubbing them together slightly as if preparing for a big task.

"Alright! Let's get ready to move in our stuff!"

All the kids groaned. There was lots of stuff to be unloaded, and it would take forever to put it all away. The movers had already put the furniture in place, but their other things were all in boxes. Chrissa stepped over to her dad.

"Dad, when are we gonna see Uncle Dave?" Because they had lived in Maine previously, the kids had hardly ever gotten to see their Uncle David Seville except when Ivy and Avery were infants-they had never met their cousins Alvin, Simon and Theodore in person. They had only ever seen them on their televised concerts.

William smiled at his daughter. He himself was excited to see his younger brother again. William was older than Dave by three years. His wife, Natalie, had met Dave several times when they had still lived in California.

"Uncle Dave, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore are coming over in two days. Are you excited?"

Chrissa nodded vigorously.

"Two days…today is Saturday, so they're coming on Monday, right?"

"Exactly. Now, before we get started on all our unpacking, why don't you kids go check out your rooms?"

The three kids obliged, racing up the stairs. The second floor was almost as great as the first one. There were five bedrooms, one for guests, as well as two bathrooms and three storage closets. Ivy opened the door to one room and gasped.

There was white carpeting on the floor. The walls were vibrant colors of neon pink and purple. A bookshelf was on one wall, next to a hot pink computer desk. There was a walk-in closet with folding white doors. A floor lamp with flower-like lights stood in the corner near the bathroom door. A TV sat at an angle to face the bed.

When Avery got to his room, he dropped his DS on the floor. The walls were painted sky blue, and pale green carpeting covered the floor. There was a flat-screen TV facing the bed, which was perfect for plugging in his Playstation. There was a dark blue computer desk next to the window. Double doors on the wall across indicated a closet. He whooped and did a fist pump.

Chrissa jumped for joy upon entering her room. It was painted a cheery yellow with beige carpet. There was a closet near the bathroom door, and on the other wall sat the one thing she had wanted the most – a craft canter. There was a work table and drawers for putting lots of supplies in. She jumped up and down, deliriously happy.

Soon, everyone came back downstairs. There was work to be done. After a few hours of unloading, everyone had gotten their essential things into the house. After a dinner of spaghetti, the kids went into their rooms for the night.

Downstairs, William was talking to Dave on the phone. He was glad to be back in California. He was happy for his kids, too.

"Yes. Mmhmm. Yeah, can't wait until then. Okay. See you then. Buh-bye."

Hanging up the phone, William sighed. Taking a look around him, he felt glad to be here. It was that kind of feeling you get when you spend a day with your family or closest friends. He smiled and went into the living room to watch TV with Natalie.

**Whoah. If you ask me, I think it got a little sappy at the end there :/ But anyway, this is how the story starts! Please review, and tune in next time for chapter two of the Misadventures of Ivy and Avery!**

**BTW: Ivy is supposed to kind-of be like me, but she's much more…I dunno, cool. XD Ivy isn't my real name, but that's the way it's pronounced, so I use it as a screen name…yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Chipmunks!

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait, I had to get back into the flow of this story. I've been spending a lot of time on fantasy, so I had to think a while to get back on the lines of realistic fiction.**

**But anyway, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

Theodore hummed to himself as he mixed cake batter. He was wearing a white apron and stirring the batter in a large bowl with a wooden spoon. He only looked up when Alvin came into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Hi, Alvin!" the green-clad chipmunk said cheerfully. Alvin looked up, then ducked into the fridge again.

"Oh, hey Theo."

"Do you think Ivy, Avery and Christina like chocolate or vanilla?" Theodore said, holding up a bottle of vanilla and a bag of chocolate chips.

Alvin shrugged.

"I dunno. See ya later." The red-clad chipmunk closed the fridge with a soda in hand. He went back to the den, leaving Theodore to puzzle over the preferences of his cousins.

Theodore eventually decided on chocolate, and melted them in the microwave. Once they were done, he added them to the batter. He hoped his cousins would like it. Dave had told them that they would be visiting their cousins this afternoon, around 2:00. He couldn't wait!

Chrissa laid on her bed, reading her favorite book, _Nim's Island._ Well, she was trying to read it. She had been on the same page for ten minutes, looking up at her alarm clock every few seconds. She eventually gave up on trying to read, and instead hung upside down from the side of her bed. She could hear her brother and sister downstairs playing the Wii. Chrissa looked back at her clock. The neon numbers read 11:45.

The young girl sighed and sat up again. She got off her bed and paced around her room. Today was the day she would finally meet her Uncle Dave and her cousins Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. She felt so aggravated that she couldn't just sit still! Yet, time seemed to be moving so slowly. She looked at her clock again. It was now 11:47. Chrissa sighed.

She kept pacing for a while. Then, she headed for the stairs. She could play with her siblings to pass the time. Even as she went against her siblings on Just Dance, her mind was on this afternoon. 2:00 couldn't come fast enough!

Theodore finished with the cake at 1:15. Dave came into the kitchen and breathed deeply.

"Mmm, that smells great, Theodore," he complimented his youngest son. Theodore smiled.

"Thanks, Dave. Are we leaving soon?"

"Not yet. It doesn't take long to reach the house, it's really only a couple blocks away."

"Oh, okay."

Dave left the kitchen, and Theodore set to work on wrapping up the cake and cleaning the kitchen.

At 1:47, Dave called everyone downstairs and told them it was time to go. Theodore carried his cake out to the car, followed by Simon and Alvin. They sat in the back, and Simon held Theodore's cake while his younger brother buckled his seatbelt. Dave pulled off, and they drove to another part of the neighborhood. After a couple minutes, they came to a yellow Victorian house with a blue roof. They parked on the street. Simon once again held Theodore's cake while he unbuckled. Once they were all out of the car, they approached the door.

Ivy gasped and dropped her Wii remote when the doorbell rang. She sprinted to the door and opened it with an expectant grin. She bit back a squeal when she saw her Uncle for the first time in years.

"Uncle Dave!" she exclaimed. Dave gave her a big hug. "Omigosh, I haven't seen you in years!"

"I haven't seen you in ever!" Chrissa appeared behind her. Dave smiled at his young niece.

"Ivy! Chrissa! Gosh, you sure have grown," he said.

"Dave!" William approached the front door and hugged his brother. "Man, how long has it been?"

"Ten years," Dave replied. "Man, it feels like forever." William chuckled, and noticed the chipmunks.

"And these must be the Chipmunks I've heard so much about," he smiled. The boys introduced themselves to William.

"I trust you've been looking after my brother?" he said, slinging an arm around Dave. "If he gives you any trouble, just call ol' Uncle Willie!"

Alvin laughed at this, and his brothers couldn't help but smile. Willie beckoned them inside, where they were met with Natalie's joyful smile. Avery came last, offering greetings and a brief smile. Theodore presented his cake, and it was decided that it would be cut at dinner. The adults went into the kitchen to catch up, leaving the kids in the living room. There was a bit of awkward silence, but Alvin eventually broke it.

"So…how do you like California?" he asked. Ivy launched into the conversation.

"It's amazing. So much to see, and it's so warm here…Maine is like, freezing compared to this." she said. Simon raised his eyebrow.

"What was it like in Maine?"

"Well, we lived in Beaver Cove, which only had an elementary school. Lucky for us, Avery and I aren't in middle school yet."

"Oh? How old are you?" Alvin asked.

"Alvin," Simon warned. "Remember Dave said it's rude to ask a woman that."

"Aww, you're such a gentleman," Ivy giggled. "It's okay, though. I'm twelve, and so is Avery. We're twins," she explained, tugging Avery toward her. The annoyed boy yelped and jerked away.

"But you look nothing alike," Alvin said. Simon rolled his eyes.

"That's because they're fraternal twins, Alvin."

"Fra-what-al?"

"Fraternal. It means we don't look alike," Avery finished. Ivy pulled Chrissa over as well.

"And here's the baby of the family!" she said with a smile. Chrissa frowned.

"I'm not a baby! I'm seven. You're only older than me by four years." Ivy shrugged.

"Just messin' with ya, Chris. So, what do you guys like to do for fun?" Ivy changed the subject.

"Video games and football all the way!" Alvin said happily. Avery whooped and high-fived him in agreement.

"I normally pass the time reading or conducting science experiments," Simon stated.

"I like cooking, especially desserts," Theodore added. Ivy nodded in agreement.

"That chocolate cake does look delicious. You seriously baked it yourself?"

"Yep," Theodore said, feeling a little proud of himself.

"So, what about you guys? What do you like to do?"

"Video games forever!" Avery said. Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, locking yourself in your room with the shades drawn and exercising your thumbs sounds SO fun," she commented.

"Oh, like you don't spend every spare second on the computer!" Avery retorted.

"At least I'M doing something constructive! I write stories all the time! You just go pew-pew-pew all day!" Ivy snapped, imitating her brother playing video games with her thumbs.

"Hah, you sound like our cousin Toby!" Alvin joked. Chrissa sighed.

"Do you guys have to fight so much? It's annoying," she pouted. Her older siblings shot her an apologetic glance.

"Aww, sorry Chrissa. You didn't tell us what you like to do," Ivy said. Chrissa suddenly blushed and looked away.

"Well…I like reading…and drawing is fun, too."

"You draw?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah. D-Do you want to see some? I'll go get my sketchbook," she said, then walked toward the stairs. A few moments later she came back with a yellow sketchpad. She handed it to Alvin, who opened it and gave an impressed whistle.

"These are pretty good, Chrissa," Alvin said. His brothers, who were looking over his shoulder, nodded in agreement.

"T-Thanks," Chrissa said, her cheeks rosy. She wasn't used to getting so much attention. Even though she was the youngest of the family, she tended to keep to herself.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful cousinship," Ivy stated. Avery raised his eyebrow.

"Cousinship?"

"Yes, cousinship. We're cousins, and we're hitting it off well, so, cousinship."

"…Okay…"

Ivy laughed. The third day, and they were already finding fast friends in the Chipmunks. She was definitely going to like living in California.

**There you have it! I know it might not seem like much, but hopefully as the plot advances it'll get more interesting. BTW, there is a poll up on my profile. Please vote if you want a sequel to my story Shimmer Tail!**

**~Smiley :)**


	3. I've Come to a Decision

So, hello again, everyone.

I know I haven't updated anything in forever.

The truth is, I've been thinking really hard about all I've done, and what I should do.

I loved writing fanfiction, I really did. Now, though, I find myself opening an unfinished chapter and staring at it, typing a few words, erasing them, and starting again. I planned stuff out, got myself all excited, and launched into a bunch of stories I had imagined up with great characters, plots, and conclusions. I even made some promises that I don't think I'll be able to keep. I haven't updated anything in nearly a year. I don't really have an excuse. Even when I write with my best friend nowadays, our stories aren't so much fanfics as they are planning out the lives of our original characters...I don't know why, maybe we don't know how to keep the real characters in their element? We mostly come up with random little ideas that never get completed, and thus we have a ton of unfinished documents taking up space in Google Drive. Either way, long-term stories about characters that aren't mine have become ridiculously hard to write. Even the stories with mainly OCs are hard, seeing as I can never seem to stay in a single fandom for more than a few months. It's been going on for years, so I feel like this is my only way to deal with this.

I think it's time I said goodbye.

Fanfiction has always been my go-to site for stories based on whatever I'm currently into, and there are so many wonderful works I've seen, followed, and favorited. I know how it feels to be kept waiting on a story, and I'm so sorry to all of you who've been waiting for updates only to be let down like this...but I'd hate myself for just leaving without saying anything.

If it's not too much trouble, and if anyone would really like to, they can adopt the unfinished stories and series. They include: Greyscale Manifest; Glitter Fins; Purity: Earth Priestess; The Misadventures of Ivy and Avery!; Ghostly Glam; Itch, Twitch, Love Knows Not Fear; Such Is Life; The Love of Doctor Brightenstein. You can PM me or something (not really sure how this works) and then you can take it over...again, only if you would like to. You don't have to. (The stories will be deleted from my profile once someone claims them)

I'll keep my account up after all this, but I won't be posting any more stories. It'll be like I'm here, but not here.

I hope everyone will respect my decision, and please forgive me for the time you may have spent waiting. Thank you all so much for being the most amazing readers ever. Please keep on writing your own stories and stay with what you love~.

Thank you for everything.

~Smiley :)


End file.
